At The End of the Day
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Seto wants a new pleasure slave & Tasha's just turned eighteen.  She is taken away from her family & friends to live the easy life.  But will it truly be so easy?  Rated M for future lemons & such.  Summary sucks, story's good.  For Seto fans!
1. The Birthday

At The End of the Day

Chapter One: The Birthday

_Hey guys, Aaliyah's back && she's got a new story! I just read the most awesome story last night && got inspired by it. For once, I planned a story out ahead of time on a piece of paper. Wow, I think I just about gave myself a heart attack! O.O Anyways, I'm very proud of this new story && hope it will turn out as good as it sounded in my head. So, here's the new addition to my collection! Here's the list of characters so there won't be as much confusion..._

Characters[good guys

Tasha: my made up character, I own her cause that's my name! (18)  
Seto: Seto Kaiba [I do not own him sadly (20) (OOC)  
Jou: Joey Wheeler (19)  
Shizuka: Serenity Wheeler (16)  
Yami: Yami Mutou (20)  
Teana: Tea Gardner (19)  
Amana: my friend Laura, I own her too (17)  
Presea: my friend Caitlyn, my rights too (16)  
Bakura: Dark Bakura (18)  
Malik: Dark Malik (17)

[bad guys

Pegasus: Maximillion Pegasus (23)  
Devlin: Duke Devlin (22)  
Dahlia: my character, I own! (30)  
Armil: Arcana (19)  
Diabound: the God Diabound (???) can transform into Yagami(my character)  
Iridium: my character once again (17)  
Selena: mine (20)  
Tsunada: mine (21)  
Carello: mine (29)  
Karaim: mine (23)

* * *

August 27th, it was Tasha's birthday. She turned eighteen today. That should have made her happy. That should have been the highlight of her life. But it wasn't. Tasha was fair game for the Pharoah and High Priest's pleasure slave selection. It made her quake in fear to know that. Some of the villagers had told her rumours about what happened to High Priest Seto's pleasure slaves. The least worrysome rumour was one where he took a blade and drank the blood from his slaves as he raped them. There was no question as to why Tasha had been dreading her coming of age. "Welcome home, sis!" Jou and Shizuka hugged Tasha and smiled. 

"Thank you guys! So, what do you have planned for me?" Jou grinned mischeviously and Tasha knew something bad was going to happen.

"We're taking you out for drinks."

"You're taking your younger flesh and blood... to a bar?"

"Yep, you're getting drunk for the first time." Sometimes Tasha just couldn't understand Jou's logic. Jou smiled and patted Tasha on the back. "And the only reason I'm taking my younger sister to a bar is so you can have a little fun and I can watch over you." Shizuka and Tasha sweatdropped. Just then, two younger girls burst through the door of the old rundown shack. Presea, the shorter of the two, came running to Tasha.

"Sister!" Her brownish red hair blew as she jogged. Presea's eyes, which were a light brown, pierced men's souls and made Tasha smile as she saw her little sister. The older of the two, Amana, entered the shack smiling.

"Hello Tasha. I have misssed you so." Her black hair waved in the breeze as she too made her way to the family. They were all true sisters and brother, you see. Tasha was being bombarded with hugs and loving comments until Jou cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, calm down. They'll be time for merrymaking later. For now, I want you girls to get Tasha dressed for going out. Get mother's robes and dress her in them." All the girls nodded and went in their mother's old room to get their elder sister ready. Tonight, the family would celebrate.

* * *

Seto paced back and forth. Today was the day for a new offering of pleasure slaves. He was elated, for the time had come to rid himself of the girl he had now. His current slave was foolish, a complete and utter waste of time. The High Priest had sent her away because she cried while he used her. Pharaoh Yami was beginning to grow weary from constantly having to sent his servants out to find pleasure slaves to quieten the High Priest's growing appetite. "Cousin, when are the servants going on their usual journey?" No one needed to ask of this journey he spoke of.

"Seto, the slaves we choose are never up to your standards. You've went through four this past month. Why don't you find someone yourself? That way, you can be sure that you like them from the moment you meet them." The High Priest did not like this one little bit. He, High Priest Seto, was being sent out to find his own pleasure slave? He cast a daring glare at the Pharaoh and sighed.

"You know, maybe it would suit me better to do the job myself. Seeing as none of your servants can get the job done right." And with that, he stormed out of the palace. He would find someone suitable and this one would last longer than a few days or a week. He knew that the right girl was around here somewhere, the only problem was finding her. He searched high and low, every corner of the city, and still to no avail. "This is ridiculous, what does it take to find a pleasure slave around here?!" All the younger girls scattered and the High Priest continued to search until he reached the slums of the city. There was giggling coming from a nearby house, a woman's giggling. She had a high pitched voice, but it carried like a melody. He made his way over to the house and peaked through the nearest window. A flock of girls were gathered around a young woman in the middle. The girls around her looked common, he could find them anywhere. But the girl in the center, she was breathtaking.

Blondish brown hair with a tinge of red in it, blue green eyes the colour of the nile, a small frame. Those eyes caught him most. Even when she wasn't giggling, they were smiling for her. Her spirit seemed untainted, pure. Seto couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked ideal for a pleasure slave. The High Priest sneaked his way to the front of the house and found a boy standing next to the door. He revealed himself and the boy jumped in surprise. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing sneaking up on us like that?"

"Watch your tongue wretch or I'll cut it out of your head. Who's the eldest girl in your household?" Seto's eyes burrowed deep into Jou's as he fought to keep from humiliating himself.

"I asked you a question. Answer mine and I'll think about answering your's." Seto snorted.

"You'll think about it? Boy, you apparently don't know who I am." Seto came closer to Jou, holding the Sennen Rod close to his face. "I am the High Priest, second in command to only the Pharaoh." Jou backed against the wall and fear shot through his eyes, but only for a second. "Now I'll ask you again, who is the eldest and what is her age?" Jou knew what he came for now. The emotions that ran through his heart crushed him, knowing that his eldest sister was about to be taken away by some sex-loving priest who would use her and throw her away. There was no point in lying, it wouldn't save her anyway...

"Tasha, she just turned eighteen today." His soul sank into his bowels as he thought about what he was saying. Seto smiled deviously and started to walk away.

"Have your fun tonight boy, and I have your sister tomorrow. Tasha... such a cute name. I wonder if she's any good in bed..." Jou thought about going after the headstrong priest and knocking him to the ground, but thought better of it. He would only get her in more trouble once they came for her. He should have thought about what coming of age meant...

"What have I done?"

_Well, how's that for a beginning chapter? Make sure to hit that purple button below this window now. Cause if you don't, I won't be able to write any more. Alright, three reviews guys! Until then, ciao!_


	2. Unseen Plans

At The End of the Day

Chapter Two: Unseen Plans

_Oh my goodness, I've barely even started writing on this && already I'm addicted! Hehe, I just love it. Thank you Chibi Chib for being the first to comment my story. Much appreciated. :D But anyways, seeing as you guys know the characters && for what side they stand, let us begin the second chapter. giggle_

* * *

Jou stood in the doorway watching the vile priest walk away. What was he to do? The High Priest knew Tasha had come of age, so there was no getting around it. Poor Jou didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to the Pharaoh, it wouldn't do any good. There was no chance of sending someone in her place, he already knew what she looked like. Jou sat down in the doorway and cried. He cried and cried, for there was no saving Tasha from the horrors of the High Priest. His oldest sister, the one who had cared for the family all their lives, was about to be used for sex. This just wasn't fair! Jou sat there for a few minutes until a tap on his back came. "I heard, brother. We just have to make the best of it and give her the night of her life..." He turned around and saw Shizuka with tears in her eyes. They embraced each other for a long while and sniffled. "Come now Jou, we musn't let the girls see us like this. We must be strong for Tasha's sake. We won't tell her until the time is right." Shizuka and Jou stood up and recomposed themselves. Presea walked out of their mother's room with a bright smile on her face. 

"May I present to you, Tasha of the Lower Kingdom!" Everyone exited into the living room and rearranged themselves so they could all see their sister. When everyone stopped shuffling around, Tasha came out of her mother's old room. She looked as radiant as the morning sun, emitting light from everywhere. The powder blue fabric that hugged Tasha's curves brought out the colours of her eyes and hair. The dress reached her feet and swayed as she walked. The sleeves of the dress reached midway between her elbow and shoulder and split into two pieces. She wore bands around her upper arms right below her sleeves. They brought out what small muscle she had and made her look absolutely cute. She was a goddess incarnate. Amana dug into an old dusty trunk near a stool in the living room and pulled out a set of bejeweled sandals. Rubies and sapphires dazzled the straps of the shoes and caught light as she walked.

"They're mom's old shoes. Seeing as you're wearing her dress, we figured you might as well complete the transformation." Jou sniffed a little and wrinkled his nose.

"What's that powdery smell?"

"Her makeup, Jou. You can't complete the coming of age ceremony without dressing the girl in makeup." And as Jou looked closer, there it was. Presea and Amana had put a small amount of makeup to accentuate Tasha's best features. The Egyptian style of eyeliner now covered the edges of her eyes and she wore a tinge of red lipstick. Tasha looked like a true Egyptian woman as she stood before her family. They stared in awe and mouths dragged the dusty floor.

"Pick your jaws off the ground, family." Jou walked forward to Tasha and the rest of the sisters grouped together on the other side of the room.

"My younger sister, finally of age. How I waited and dreaded for this day to come. We have waited for the coming of age ceremony, now there is no more need for waiting. You all know why I dread for this day." They all nodded. "Then let's go party and not think about the other consequences to getting older!" A shout erupted and everyone flocked out the door as the sun was setting. Shizuka stayed behind though.

"Why didn't you tell her?!"

"I can't bring myself to scare her on her birthday. I'll do it later, I promise." Shizuka gave Jou one of those knowing glances and Jou became worried. "I swear sis, I won't let him take her."

* * *

Seto smiled a scary grin as he walked back up to the palace. _'A new pleasure slave, and fresh..._' He could just smell her flesh as he thought of what he would do with her. The High Priest's mouth watered as he thought of Tasha's silky flesh against his. The lust in his eyes grew and he knew what he had to do. Just finding them... 

"High Priest, are you back so soon?" A woman dressed in all red came striding forward. She had grey eyes and glared like a hawk at Seto.

"Dahlia, were you waiting for me?" She nodded and Seto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, the Pharaoh told me to fetch you when you returned. He would like to talk to you in private." Seto nodded and they made headway for the throne room. Yami was sitting regally on the throne and smiled as he saw Seto approaching.

"Ah, cousin. Please, come with me." Yami got up and made his way to Seto. "We'll go somewhere private to talk." Seto glared at the Pharaoh and waited for him to come down the aisle. "Follow me if you will." They walked down the hall into a secluded set of stairs and walked down them. Yami sure did like to have his talks in odd places... The Pharaoh stopped and Seto nearly ran into him. "Did you find someone?"

"Yes, I'll have Dahlia and Iridium fetch her later."

"Be wary." Seto's eyebrow went up.

"Dare I ask of what?"

"This girl you're bringing to the castle. She could be the downfall of this dynasty. Or she could be the best thing to happen to us since sliced bread." Seto walked over and touched the wall gently. This place really needed to be cleaned once every decade. "You are listening to me, aren't you?"

"Of course. I always take into consideration what you say." It was Yami's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'll be careful. But you should see her. She's as beautiful as the sun." Now the Pharaoh knew that this girl was really something. For Seto, the coldest man in all of Egypt to say that a woman was beautiful was extraordinary. "She's come of age today. Her name is Tasha by the way. I want no one to mess with her. She is to be brought her with the utmost care." Yami couldn't believe it. Seto was talking this way about a pleasure slave.

"Are you sure you're taking into consideration what she is, aren't you?"

"Of course. Why are you questioning that?"

"You just sound like you care more for her than just a pleasure slave."

"Please. All I said was that she was beautiful and that I wanted her treated with care. I don't want that silky flesh marred before I get her in bed." Yami shook his head. He had been mistaken. His heart had jumped at false hope. Seto would never fall in love. Pharaoh sighed and motioned for Seto to follow him back up. Yami would have no more of this false hope until he saw the girl for his own self...

* * *

"Alright Tasha, that's two more shots for you." Jou poured the liquor into two shot glasses. 

"Come now brother. I can't handle much more to drink." Already Tasha's words were slurring and she had only drank two bottles of alchohol. Shizuka giggled as she drank the rest of the beer in her cup.

"Jou, slack down on her. She's going to be drunk as a dog when we leave here anyway."

"No, I'm going to break her from drinking this one time." Tasha grimaced as she gulped down the last of the alchohol.

"You're going to get me sick as a dog, brother." Tasha giggled and laid back. "But I have to admit, I am enjoying having this time with my family." Jou laughed uneasily and gulped down the rest of his beer with lack of interest. He still needed to tell Tasha of her horrible fate. But she was so happy, how could he bring himself to tell her? "Jou, what's the matter? You seem so sad... is there something you need to tell me?" Tasha scooted closer to Jou. He had to tell her now... this was the opportune moment. He was about to tell her when suddenly...

"_SHALEN!" _Everyone hit the floor with a thud except Tasha. She squealed and watched as two black cloaked figures came running in, masks on their faces. "Girl, come with us."

"Like hell I will?! Who are you?" She ran to the outside of the bar, but the figures appeared in front of her.

"There will be no running little girl." The deep voiced figure hit her over the head with his fist and she blacked out.

_Hehe, how was that? Oh, btw, the spells are in italics. Just so you know. Well, keep reading && reviewing please. I hope you all will continue to stick with me. Anyway, enough of me begging. I'll have the next chapter up in two or three days. Keep alert!_


	3. Catch & Release

At The End of the Day

Chapter Three: Catch && Release

_Okay, it's official. I'm addicted to this story, there's no doubt in my mind. :D Thank you readers for taking time to read my fantasies. sigh It's been a good week, one of the best in a while. But anyways, thankies Chibi Chib for reviewing again. I hope you all like this new chapter. On with the story!_

Tasha's eys fluttered open and she saw a woman with raven coloured hair standing over a table. "You're awake finally. It's about damn time." Tasha sat up and felt a headrush. She immediately laid back down and whimpered in pain. Getting drunk wasn't as much as everyone made it out to be.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"That's not for you to know." Tasha tried to sit up again, slower this time. Someone burst through the door and strode over to the window.

"That damned High Priest is going to have to cool that temper of his before I hand over his little present."

"What did he do this time?"

"Saying things like 'You should have brought her to me first' and 'I can take away your position as a servant and make you a slave if you don't start following my orders.' He best watch who he messes with." The angry man was quite handsome with black hair reaching barely past his ears. Those piercing green eyes captured Tasha like a spell and she was caught staring. "What you looking at, girly?" He looked as though he was going to come over and attack Tasha until the raven woman's voice rang out like a bell.

"Iridium, get over here! I need your help with this shit." The green-eyed man made his way over to the woman and sighed.

"You know Dahlia, it would help it you kept your cool too."

"Shut up, damn it! What else do I need to put in here?"

"A peppermint leaf or two, I don't know." Tasha peeked at a bowl hidden partially by Dahlia and Iridium's bodies. It was filled with a green slimy substance. The liquid made Tasha sick to her stomach and smelled like a sweaty armpit.

"Being nosy, are we? I'll cut that pretty little nose off for you!" Dahlia snarled at Tasha. Iridium shook his head and smacked the raven haired woman lightly on the cheek.

"Calm down, we have nothing to hide. You're making it sound like we're trying to kill someone." Dahlia started making panicky gestures and Iridium raised his hand, silencing her. "This concoction is for the High Priest Seto. He requested we make something for his ailing back. And seeing as you will be the High Priest's slave, you'll be the one to put it on him rather than us." Tasha's nose wrinkled and she laughed lightly.

"I think you're mistaken. I'm no slave, I'm just a peasant. A normal citizen." Neither of the servants responded to her, they just exchanged looks. "I'm not a slave for anyone..."

"Get her ready." Iridium handed Dahlia a blade and left the room.

"Get undressed or I'll undress you." Tasha didn't know what to do. Shame came to her either way. Tasha started to undress as tears came to her eyes. 'Seto does like the submissive ones,' thought Dahlia as she smirked evilly.

* * *

Seto sat in his room at the mirror. He put on his headdress and sighed. He was prepared for the meeting to come and looked his best. The servants had already come and put on the traditional eyeliner and dressed him in the silk robes that were now a part of his everyday wardrobe. He smoothed out the creases purely out of habit and got up. "They best not have bruised that lovely flesh of her's. I'll have their heads." A knock came at the door and Seto growled. 'More aggravations,' he thought. He answered the door and found Bakura standing there with a smile. 

"The Pharaoh would like to have you come in the throne room now. There's a surprise coming for you." Seto nodded and Bakura started to walk back down the hallway, but stopped. "Don't be angry when you see the present; promise me you won't." Seto looked away from his mirror and straight at Bakura.

"Why would I have reason to be upset?" The High Priest's eyes narrowed and Bakura's eyes hit the floor.

"You'll see... Just please try to hurry Yami said." He bowed out and Seto strode over to his bedside table. He retrieved his Sennen Rod and ran down the hallway in anger. If they so much as made one scratch on her, he would have them locked up forever. Finally after a walk that seemed to take an eternity, Seto reached the Grand Hall. Yami's face was in his hands and Seto could sense that something was wrong. He sat in the seat the servants had carried in for him. Seto looked at Yami and saw that he was about to break.

"Cousin, what's going on?"

"You'll see. You'll see." The front doors opened and Iridium entered, head hanging.

"Almighty Pharaoh, High Priest, I present another child to add to the pleasure slave collection." He never raised his head once while talking. He stepped to the side of the room and Seto heard someone struggling outside the main doors. He ttood up and the Pharaoh coughed suggestively. Seto snarled and walked down the aisle.

"What is going on out..." He broke off mid-sentence. Seto was staring the woman he had wanted in the face. She was covered in bruises and dry blood caked her fingers and clothes. The rag she was dressed in had rips all over it and she looked deathly pale. Seto's anger boiled now and he gritted his teeth together.

"Sire, she..."

"Leave now, before I have you killed. Leave the city... NOW!" Dahlia ran out the main doors and dropped Tasha. She was bleeding badly and Seto picked her up. She started to whimper for fear of the man holding her. "Shh... calm down. I'm going to get someone to bandage you up really soon." Tasha couldn't believe it. The Priest she had heard so much about, so many evil rumours, was holding her and promising to get help. And he actually seemed sincere about it.

"Why... are you... doing this?" Seto looked down at his new pleasure slave.

"Because you're mine and I won't let anyone hurt you from now on." Tasha smiled and fainted from loss of blood. Seto ran back into the throne room and Yami jumped up with a gasp. "She's lost a lot of blood. I need someone to take care of her while I go get her something else to wear. When she's been bandaged up, have a servant send her to my room." Seto ran out of the Grand Hall and no one noticed as Iridium left through the shadows. Yami called his servants and had them take her to the infirmary. A girl with short brown hair came walking through the doors as the servants were carrying Tasha out.

"Pharaoh, what's going on?" She sat on the throne beside Yami and he sighed heavily.

"It's been a long day. Seto finally got the pleasure slave he'd been craving for quite some time, but Dahlia sliced her up." The brown haired woman gave a gasp and touched Yami's hand.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"I hope so Tea, I hope so." They held hands and exchanged worried glances.

_How's that for dramatic? I hope this chapter was sufficient. I might get a little behind here soon. But I hope not. Anyways, you know what to do: REVIEW:D_


End file.
